The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach
The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach (The Beginning of the End - Part II in other media) is the second episode of the tenth season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship and 141st episode overall. This episode is based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode The Beginning of the End - Part 2 and the first half of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode, Into the Breach. Having freed the Overlord from Kryptarium Prison, the ninja are beset by doubts, particularly Lloyd. Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the Mane Six struggle to come to terms with the destruction of the Tree and Elements of Harmony, and King Sombra sets his sights on conquering all of Equestria. Plot Fight for Ponyville With both the Elements of Harmony and Tree of Harmony destroyed, King Sombra believes he has rid the Mane Six of their only means of defeating him. As Twilight Sparkle helplessly tries to reassemble the Elements from their fragments, her friends attempt to attack Sombra with physical force, but he effortlessly traps them in a cage of black crystals—impervious to Twilight's magic. With the Mane Six incapacitated, Sombra sets his sights of domination on all of Equestria, starting with Ponyville. The Ninja went back on the Bounty and after discussing if the Overlord can be trusted, he turned the engines off. Zane was able to hit the ignition switch before they crashed and berated the Overlord. Zane suggests Lloyd watch the Overlord so he doesn't cause more trouble. He followed them to the cabinet, and Lloyd explained the photos on the wall are for memories. The Overlord finds a photo of Garmadon's reformed self with Lloyd, but after throwing it and breaking the frame, he said sentimental feelings will slow him down. Lloyd became angry at him and put the photo back in its place. As Sombra leaves to take the ponies of Ponyville under his control, Twilight feels confirmed in her inability to take Celestia and Luna's place. Pinkie Pie cannot think of anything uplifting to say, and the other ponies worry about their Ponyville friends and families. Twilight, determined to save her loved ones from Sombra, starts to dig a hole under the cage. Inspired by her resolve, her friends join her, and they eventually succeed in freeing themselves from the cage. In Ponyville, the Mane Six find all of their friends and families under Sombra's mind control, and Twilight's magic is not strong enough to free them. To make matters worse, vines from the Everfree Forest start to encroach upon Ponyville without the Tree of Harmony to keep them under control. Determined to save their loved ones and home, Twilight and her friends arm themselves with gardening tools and wage war on the creeping vines. Meanwhile, Cole overheard Kai and Jay discussing his Yin-Yang Promise to Nya. They tried to tell Jay to do it as soon as possible, but Zane told the Ninja they are needed in the bridge. Once they got there, the Overlord told them they need to destroy the Realm Crystal to stop the Oni from arriving into Ninjago. Zane found out the Crystal is in Borg Tower and the Overlord said that only a dark lord or an Oni can survive the dark clouds. He, however, needs a weapon but the others are hesitant. Lloyd said he is part Oni and could survive too and that he is going with him. Siege on Canterlot With his army of mind-controlled ponies, King Sombra lays siege upon Canterlot. When he makes his way to the castle and finds it abandoned, he assumes control of the thrones. Back in Ponyville, the Mane Six continue to hold off the Everfree Forest's invading vines, but the vines grow faster than they can keep up with. All of a sudden, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Star Swirl the Bearded arrive to help them with their efforts. Star Swirl, having felt the Tree of Harmony's destruction, had alerted Celestia and Luna, and he offers to keep the forest under control with the princesses while Twilight and her friends go to Canterlot and stop Sombra. Twilight teleports herself and her friends to Canterlot's city limits, where their mind-controlled friends and families block their entry into the city. The ponies cannot bring themselves to fight back against their loved ones, instead trapping them in nets and turning their force on each other. When the mind-controlled forces overwhelm the Mane Six, Twilight teleports herself and her friends into the castle. There, the ponies find Discord free of Sombra's control. Without any other means of fighting Sombra, Twilight begs Discord to help them defeat him. Discord agrees, despite his misgivings about doing the ponies' work for them, and they fight past Sombra's brainwashed legion. The Overlord resurrects Garmadon Coming soon... The Overlord tells his temporary allies that for the ritual to succeed, he'll need a sliver of hair from Lloyd, Wu, Misako, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight and a special Departed Blade. Finding the magic within In the castle throne room, Sombra creates black crystals all around the room. When the Mane Six and Discord enter to stop him, Sombra blasts at them with his magic. While Discord is easily able to fend off Sombra's blasts, he expresses further his hope that Twilight and her friends would defeat Sombra on their own. When Discord states Fluttershy is his favorite among the Mane Six, Sombra aims his magic directly at her, and Discord jumps in the way, taking the full brunt of the blast and falling. With Discord seemingly defeated, Sombra believes he has truly won. Discord, drained of his power and barely conscious, tells the Mane Six they do not need him, the princesses, or the Elements of Harmony to defeat Sombra. He says the six of them will always embody the virtues of harmony they each represent, and as long as they stand together, they will always triumph. As Sombra laughs off Discord's sentiment, the Mane Six stand firmly united against him, inspired by Discord's words. Sombra barrages the ponies with magic, but Twilight matches him blow-for-blow, saying no matter how many times they are knocked down, she and her friends will keep getting back up again and again. During Twilight and Sombra's final clash, Twilight joins hooves with her friends, and the magic within them ignites similarly to the Elements of Harmony from their resolve to protect Equestria. With a declaration of "friendship is magic!", the Mane Six's magic eradicates Sombra to dust, dispels his black crystals around the land, and frees the mind-controlled ponies from his spell. The power of teamwork Celestia and Luna enter the throne room to find the Mane Six nursing Discord back to health. Twilight fears the princesses are disappointed that she did not alert them about Sombra right away and believes she is unfit to rule Equestria. However, Celestia remarks that a good leader knows when to ask for help, but a great leader has the courage to admit their mistakes and the strength to make up for them. While the princesses believe Twilight has proven she possesses these qualities, they admit that they unfairly put too much pressure on Twilight all at once, and they decide to continue ruling Equestria until Twilight is truly ready to take their place. Twilight is immensely relieved by the princesses' decision, but Discord is upset, revealing he merely pretended to be hurt during the battle against Sombra in order to inspire the Mane Six to defeat him. Regardless, the Mane Six are reminded of how much of an unstoppable force they are when they stand together. Meanwhile, back at Grogar's lair, Cozy Glow tries to foster teamwork between herself, Lord Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis. When Grogar and the Omega enter, they show them the moment of Sombra's defeat with Grogar's crystal ball, and they use Sombra's hubris as an example to secure Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy's loyalty. Cast *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Chen - Ian James Corlett *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cozy Glow - Sunni Westbrook *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Discord - John de Lancie *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Grogar - Doc Marris *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *King Sombra - Alvin Lee Sanders *Kozu - Paul Dobson *Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Queen Chrysalis - Kathleen Barr *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Star Swirl the Bearded - Chris Britton *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *The Omega - Zach LeBlanc *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Tirek - Mark Acheson *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach (Transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Borg Tower ****Borg Tower Vaults **Temple of Resurrection *Equestria **''Coming soon...'' Trivia *Тhe Oni that appear look very different than Mistaké. *This episode pays homage to two episodes from Season 1: Snakes and Galloping Galas. **Kai makes the same look of keeping an eye on the Overlord, as he did with Garmadon in "The Chosen One." *The Overlord shows a hatred towards anyone who dares to take over Ninjago and Equestria other than him, even an Oni. This is similar to Garmadon's declaration in "The Best Night Ever." ***This is also similar to Pythor in "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2," who said if anyone was to rule Ninjago, it would be him. *This is Garmadon's first appearance in the present since "Curseworld - Part II." *This is the first episode to not have Cadance appear since "True Potential." *The Overlord regains his powers in this episode. *The Temple of Resurrection is destroyed. Difference between this, a Ninjago episode "Into the Breach" and MLP episode "The Beginning of the End - Part 2" *''Coming soon...'' Errors *''Coming soon...'' Gallery The_Beginning_of_the_End_Into_the_Breach_Title_Card.png|Title card